can't falling in love with you
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Ino mempunyai prinsip tidak ingin menyukai lelaki yang lebih muda darinya. Tapi apakah prinsipnya berubah saat dia bertemu teman adiknya yang berbeda dari yang lain? Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua… aku bawain fic baru nih. Hanya One-Shoot kok. Aku takut kalo buat Multichap lagi. Soalnya jadi kepikiran kayak punya utang.-Lha apa hubungannya coba?-. Maaf kalo idenya pasaran. Tapi ini asli kok cerita dari otakku. Meski ada terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah aku baca. Tapi gak sama semua kok. Oke kita mulai aja deh.

Can't Falling in Love with You

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning = OOC, abal, gak bagus, typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan, Don't Like Don't Read

"_Dulu aku tidak pernah ingin jatuh cinta kepada pemuda yang lebih muda dengan ku. Apalagi kalau dia adalah orang yang dikenal baik oleh keluargaku. Tapi apa aku bisa tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang berbeda dari yang lain? Padahal dia adalah teman adikku sendiri yang berbeda dua tahun dariku."_

Happy Reading

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

_'Kenapa ada Sasuke disini?'_ Batin Ino.

"Oh Ino-_nee_ sudah pulang. Ohya _nee-chan_, untuk tiga hari kedepan, Sasuke akan menginap disini untuk sementara. Soalnya orangtua dan kakaknya pergi. Karena dia tidak bisa meninggalkan sekolahnya, jadi dia akan disini. _Kaa-san _dan_ Tou-san_ juga sudah mengijinkan kok. Benar begitu Teme?" Kata Naruto-adik Ino- saat Ino melewati ruang keluarga yang mewah itu.

"Ya." Jawab orang yang di panggil Teme pada Naruto tadi.

"Teme boleh nginap disini kan _nee-chan_? Soalnya kalau _nee-chan_ tidak mengizinkan, Teme tidak akan tinggal disini." Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Yeey. ayo Teme, aku antar kau ke kamarmu." Ajak Naruto.

"_Arigatou _Ino-_san._" Kata si-Teme itu.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

_'Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa aku mengizinkannya? Padahal aku selalu deg-degan kalau dekat-dekat dengannya. Jika dia menginap selama tiga hari disini apa aku akan tahan? Huh… aku tidak boleh deg-degan karenanya. Ingat dia itu teman adikmu Ino. Adikmu. Jangan pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak boleh.'_ Batin Ino.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

"Halo?" Ino berucap saat dia rasa HP-nya bergetar karena ada panggilan masuk.

_ "Halo Ino, kau sedang apa?" _Tanya seseorang dari sebrang telpon.

"Aku sedang tidur-tidurang saja. Ada apa _Forehead_?" Kata Ino pada seseorang disana.

_"Huh dasar Pig. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku ingin tanya, libur nanti kau jadi pergi kepantai dengan ku kan?"_ Tanya orang itu yang ternyata Sakura teman Ino

"Iya. Eh kau sedang di luar ya? Kok berisik sekali.?" Tanya Ino balik.

_"Oh aku sedang kencan dengan Sai. Ternyata lebih enak pacaran dengan lelaki yang lebih tua dari kita. Lebih dewasa. Ohya. Kalau bisa nanti kita pergi kepantainya dengan pacar kita saja. Kau cepat cari pacar ya Pig."_

"Dasar bilang aja kau mau pamer. Ohya ngomong-ngomong tentang pacar, kalau dengan yang kelas dua smp?"

_"Hahaha… kau ini ada-ada saja. Itu terlalu muda. Lagipula bukannya kau itu tidak ingin pacaran atau jatuh cinta pada yang lebih muda? Hahaha… kau ini ada-ada saja."_

"Aku hanya bercanda."

_ "Hahaha… baiklah. Aku ingin lanjutkan kencanku dulu ya. Bye."_ kata Sakura yang langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Apa-apaan aku. Kenapa bilang begitu pada Sakura. Seakan-akan aku beeharap pada Sasuke." Gumam Ino. "Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dia, lain dari yang lain."

_Flashback_

"Ino-_nee_, teman-temanku ingin main kesini. Kau jangan kekamarku ya." kata Naruto saat melihat Ino masuk kedalam rumah.

"Yasudah. Main-main saja. Lagipula siapa yang mau ke kamarmu." Jawab Ino agak ketus.

"Oke. Kau ingin kenalan dengan temanku tidak? Ganteng-genteng lho. Tapi yang pasti yang paling ganteng ya aku." kata Naruto narsis.

"He? Tidak perlu." Jawab Ino yang dengan seenaknya berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tapi saat itu ada yang menegurnya. Salah satu teman Naruto yang satu-satunya menegurny.

"_Konichiwa _Ino-_san_." Kata anak itu yang membuat Ino tertegun.

_End Flashback_

"Huh. Kenapa aku mengingatnya lagi? Jangan berharap Ino. Jangan jatuh cinta padanya Ino." Gumam Ino sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dilutut yang di tekuknya. _0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

"Ma, nanti aku ada les. Jadi pulangnya gak malam." kata Ino saat ingin berangkat sekolah.

"Iya. Hati-hati Ino-_chan_." ucap Kushina-ibu Ino.

"Oke. Bye mama." kata Ino sambil mengecup singkat pipi ibunya.

"Aku juga berangkat ya ma." Kata Naruto yang langsung masuk mobil yang sudah duluan dimasuki Ino.

"Aku berangkat dulu tante." kata Sasuke membungkukkan badan dan memasuki mobil mengikuti Naruto. Kushina hanya mengangguk.

_Didalam mobil_

"_Nee-chan_ nanti ada les?" Tanya Naruto dari kursi depan. Ino hanya mengangguk. "Oh… perlu aku jemput tidak? Kan jalan didekat temapat les _nee-chan_ seram."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Lagipula aku ini sudah besar," kata Ino dengan judes.

"Jangan belagu. Atau perlu _Teme_ saja yang menjemput?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang mendapat anggukkan dari Sasuke yang juga menatap Ino.

"Ku bilang tidak perlu ya ." Jawab Ino dengan penekanan.

"Huh baiklah. _Nee-chan_ memang susah." Gumam Naruto.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

Kini Ino, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sampai di sekolah mereka dan menjadi sorotan mata siswa-siswi disana. Memang, mereka lain gedung, Ino SMA, Naruto dan Sasuke SMP, tapi mereka tetap terkenal dikalangan siswa-siswi SMP maupun SMA. Yah… bisa dikatakan mereka salah satu siswa terkenal di sekolah mereka. Sebelum mereka berpisah, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menegur Ino.

"Hm… Ino-_san_, kau benar-benar tidak inging dijemput nanti sepulang les?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ti…tidak perlu," ucap Ino gugup.

"Tapi aku dengar-dengar disana banyak korban perkosaan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa jaga diri kok." kata Ino yang masih gugup.

"Hm… yasudah. Kalau ada apa-apa Ino-_san_ telpon aku saja," ucap Sasuke malu-malu. Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Hei_ Teme_, CEPAT!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah berada di depan jauh dari Sasuke dan Ino.

"Iya-iya," gumam Sasuke malas. " Aku duluan Ino-_san_. _Jaa_."

"_Jaa."_

"Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke gedung SMP, Sasuke sempat mencuri pandang ke Ino yang telah masuk ke kawasan SMA. Disana dia melihat Ino sedang berbincang dengan temannya yang berambut pink dan mereka tertawa-tawa. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan langsung berlari menyusul Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak teriak memanggil-manggilnya dan membuat dia malu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Maaf chapter satunya pendeeek banget. Dan ceritanya jelek. Jangan bunuh saya. Aku buat cerita ini Cuma buat iseng-iseng doang sih. Jadi mungkin chapter besok bakalan tamat. Dan ceritaku yang aku tak biasa: sekuel mungkin bakalan aku publish lama. Maaf kalau yang menunggu*emangnya ada yang nunggu?

Bingun mau bilang apa lagi. Oke deh tinggalin Review kalau kalian berminat. Kalau gak aku gak maksa kok. Bye

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Can't Falling in Love with You

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning = OOC, abal, gak bagus, typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan, Don't Like Don't Read

Pairing : Sasuke – Ino

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Sepi sekali disini. Dengar-dengar kalau disini sering terjadi pemerkosaan. Aku takut," gumam Ino dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya dari Tempat les-nya. Dia melihat jam tangannya. Waktu sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam setengah delapan malam. Ino semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi tiba-tiba di tikungan muncul seseorang yang memakai jaket bertundung yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Ino yang dapat melihat seringai di bibir orang asing didepannya bergidik.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ino takut-takut.

"Gadis cantik, kenapa malam-malam jalan sendiri di tempat sepi seperti ini? Tidak takut kalau ada yang macam-macam hm? mau aku temani?" bukannya menjawab, orang itu malah memberikan pertanyaan beruntun kepada Ino yang membuatnya bertambah takut.

"Siapa kau? Jangan macam-macam," kata Ino masih takut-takut.

"Tidak usah takut. Ayo kita bersenang-senang saja," orang asing itu mulai meraba-raba tubuh Ino.

"Lepaskan." Ino mulai meninggikan suaranya dan menepis tangan orang asing tersebut. Ketika Ino ingin berlari tangan orang asing itu sudah menahan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang ayo kita bersenang-senang. Jangan pergi." kata orang itu menarik tangan Ino sehingga terjatuh ke aspal.

"Lepaskan, TOLONG!" teriak Ino. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Berharap akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"Hahaha... tidak akan ada yang mendengar sayang, percuma saja kau teriak-teriak. Hahah-... uh. Siapa itu?" tiba-tiba ada yang meninju pipi orang asing tersebut saat dia tertawa mengejek Ino.

"Lepaskan dia. Atau kau mati," kata seseorang dari samping si-orang asing itu. "Jangan coba-coba kau sentuh gadis-ku."

"Siapa kau?" tanya si-orang asing. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam menunjukkan seringainya.

_'Sasuke? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Dan tadi dia bilang apa? Gadis-ku?'_ batin Ino.

"Kau pikir aku takut? Jika dia itu gadis-mu kenapa aku takut?" suara si-orang asing membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Jangan belagu kau. Kau belum tahu siapa aku," kata Sasuke yang mulai mendekati si-orang asing itu.

"Sasuke, jangan," kata Ino berusaha melerai. Dia takut kalau nanti Sasuke akan kenapa-napa.

"Tenang Ino-_san_ aku akan memberi pelajaran pada orang jahat ini," ucap Sasuke menenangkan Ino.

"Tapi..."

"Hei anak kecil, kenapa kau diam? Apa sekarang kau takut? Hahaha," ucap orang asing tersebut mengejek Sasuke.

"Siapa takut. Ayo maju kau," tantang Sasuke.

Terjadilah perkelahian sengit yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan orang asing yang sudah menggoda Ino tadi. Sementara Ino hanya dapat menutup matanya. Dia paling takut melihat orang sedang berkelahi. Tapi kini mau tak mau dia harus sedikit membuka matanya karena orang yang sedang berkelahi itu adalah Sasuke-teman adiknya- yang umurnya dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Dia khawatir karena itu. Mungkinkah? Sekilas Ino terpesona pada Sasuke yang sedang berkelahi sekarang. Menurutnya Sasuke sangat keren dan tidak terlihat lebih muda darinya. _'Uwa...Sasuke kau keren,'_ batinnya.

"Pergi kau. Jangan pernah tampakkan wajahmu itu di depanku lagi," suara teriakkan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Ino yang diam-diam memuji Sasuke.

"Ino-_san_ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjongkok didepan Ino yang sedang duduk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Uwa... Sasuke wajahmu," histeris Ino saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang penuh dengan lebam. Dirabanya luka Sasuke di sekitar pinggir bibirnya. DEG. _'Perasaan apa ini?'_ batin Ino.

"Ah... terima kasih Sasuke, aku pulang dulu," Ino langsung menarik tangannya yang ada di wajah Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu._ 'Ah... apa yang aku lakukan? Seenaknya saja memegang wajah orang lain. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak senang? Ino-_baka_, kau memalukan diri sendiri.'_

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Ino yang semakin jauh darinya. _'Ino-_san_.'_

.

.

.

"Ino-_Pig_, kau tidak lupa janji kita kan?" kata Sakura saat mereka sedang berjalan keluar kelas.

"Iya _Forehead_. Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino yang merasa tidak enak dengan seringai aneh yang terdapat pada wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku punya rencana. Mau dengar?" benar dugaan Ino, pasti ada yang direncanakan oleh sahabatnya ini

"Tidak perlu," ucap Ino langsung berjalan mendahului Sakura yang langsung mengejarnya.

'Oh... ayolah," bujuk Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah Ino-_chan_. Dengarkan dulu," bujuk Sakura dengan _Puppy eyes_nya yang membuat Ino ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Oke. Apa?" kata Ino sambil berbalik menatap Sakura.

"Gini. Gimana kalau yang tidak bawa pasangan masing-masing, harus traktir yang bawa pasangan. Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura

"Itu sih mau mu," ucap Ino bosan.

"Aku tahu kau belum punya kekasih kan? Makanya kau takut," ejek Sakura sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"Iya aku memang belum punya. Tapi lihat saja, aku pasti akan dapat kekasih yang jauh lebih baik daripada Sai mu itu. Lihat saja nanti," celoteh Ino.

"Oke-oke. Jadi setuju _nggak_ _nih_ sama rencana ku?"

"Oke. Aku setuju," jawab Ino mantab.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan ya. Sai sudah jemput tuh. _Bye_," ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan pada Ino dan berlari hingga hilang di tikungan dekat gerbang.

"Dasar _Forehead_, seenaknya aja buat ... aku sama siapa?" gumam Ino. Ino terus berjalan sampai ke depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Sejenak dia berhenti untuk melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti, dia melihat adiknya bersama teman-temannya baru keluar. Dia melihat kalau diantaranya ada seorang anak perempuan manis yang berjalan di sebelah Sasuke. Samar-samar dia mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa wajahmu lebam-lebam seperti ini?" tanya perempuan itu sambil memegang luka lebam dekat sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Oh... ini, tidak apa-apa Hina-_chan_," ucap Sasuke sambil melepas tangan Hinata dari sudut bibirnya.

"Apa mau aku obati?" tanya Hinata penuh harap.

"Ah... tidak perlu Hina-_chan._ Nanti juga sembuh sendiri kok. Tenang saja."

"Tapi nanti bisa infeksi."

"Tidak perlu Hina-_chan_, tidak perlu khawatir, aku ini kan lelaki," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan hanya di jawab anggukan dari Hinata. Dia membuang tatapannya kearah lain dan secara tidak sengaja dia melihat Ino sedang memperhatikannya. Dan Ino langsung pergi begitu saja. _'Ino-_san_?'_

INO POV

Apa-apaan itu, kau memalukan Ino. Kau ketahuan kalau sedang memperhatikan orang lain. Apalagi dia itu teman adikmu sendiri. Tapi... tadi kenapa sakit sekali saat melihat dia di sentuh oleh perempuan lain. Padahal itu hanya temannya. Huft... Ino sadarlah dia itu teman adikmu. Kau tidak pantas jika dengannya. Lihatlah kau, kau ini hanya perempuan lemah sedangkan dia sangat sempurna.

"Arrgh... Sasuke kau membuatku gila," ucapku sedikit kencang. Biar saja ini di pinggir jalan sekalipun

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya sebuah suara di belakangku. Eh... tunggu, bukannya ini suara...

"Sasuke?"

"Ya. Kenapa denganku?" tanyanya.

"I...itu..." aduh apa yang harus aku jawab. Seseorang tolong aku.

"Hm... Apa kau tergila-gila padaku?" heh? Narsis sekali dia. Yah... walaupun benar.

"Heh... narsis sekali kau."

"Lalu tadi kenapa kau bilang aku membuatmu gila?" orang ini. Apa aku mengaku saja? Tapi, dia itukan lebih muda dariku. Lalu dia temannya si Naruto itu. Ah Ino... apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Ino-_san_?" suaranya... ah pasti aku sudah gila

"Ino-_san_? Kenapa kau bengong?" ah... kenapa aku jadi melamu gini. Aduh Ino kau memalukan dirimu lagi.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa. Yasudah aku mau pulang," huh... sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Jika berlama-lama di dekatnya jantungku bisa lompat nanti.

"Aku ikut," Eh?

INO POV END

"Aku ikut," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan di samping Ino. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu Ino-_san_? Kau suka padaku?" narsis Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa lukamu sudah mendingan?" tanya Ino sambil menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu hanya salah tingkah.

"Ya tidak apa-apa Ino-_san_. Aku ini kan laki-laki. Masa luka seperti ini saja cengeng," ucap Sasuke sambil membuang mukanya melihat ke arah lain.

"Baiklah. Nanti di rumah akan aku obati. Yah... sebagai ucapan terima kasih ku saja," kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sasuke menuju Halte terdekat. Sedangkn Sasuke, wajahnya sudah merah karena tangannya di pegang oleh Ino.

.

.

.

Di Rumah

"Sasuke, kau duduk dulu di ruang tamu. Aku akan ambil obat dulu," suruh Ino sambil menunjuk sofa yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Ha'i Ino-_san_," ucap Sasuke menuruti perintah Ino

Tak lama kemudian Ino datang membawa ember kecil berisi air dingin beserta kain kecil dan juga kotak obat.

"Kalau sakit bilang ya Sasuke."

"Ha'i Ino-_san_."

Ino mulai membersihkan luka Sasuke dengan air dingin yang dia bawa tadi. Pertama-tama Sasuke masih diam. Ketika diberi alkohol Sasuke hanya meringis kecil. Tapi saat Ino memberinya obat merah Sasuke mulai merasa sakit.

"AWW... Ino-_san_ perih," rengek Sasuke

"Tadi kau bilang kalau kau ini laki-laki. Masa' baru dikasih obat merah sudah mau nangis. Jangan jadi cengeng Sasuke."

"Tapi perih Ino-_san_."

"Diamlah. Nanti kalau infeksi lebih perih lagi. Tahan," ucap Ino sambil tetap dengan telaten menguruisi luka Sasuke.

"Baiklah Ino-_san_."

Taklama akhirnya Ino selesai mengurusi luka Sasuke. Kini mereka sedang duduk-duduk berdua. Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Bagi Sasuke ini biasa saja karena dia memang termasuk orang yang pendiam. Tapi bagi Ino, ini sangat membosankan. Jangan salahkan dia karena dia itu adalah orang yang berisik. Tapi entah kenapa jika di depan Sasuke dia akan menjadi diam seperti ini. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan kondisi ini, akhirnya Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm... Sasuke," panggil Ino

"Ya?" jawab Sasuke

"Apa... perempuan tadi pacarmu?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu. Sasuke hanya diam. Sedangkan Ino sedang merutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

"Bukan. Kenapa?" jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Oh... tidak. Hanya ingin tanya saja. Hehe..." Ino rasanya ingin menghilang saja. Dia merasa kalau dia itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Hmm... Sasuke. Aku ingin taruh obatnya dulu ya. Sebentar," kata Ino sambil mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Jangan pergi dulu Ino-_san_, temani aku dulu," pinta Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

"Kumaohon Ino-_san_. Temani aku disini."

"Hah... baiklah."

Hening.

"Ino-_san_. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

DEG. Jantung Ino berdetak sangat cepat.

"A...apa?" tanya Ino gugup.

"Ino-_san_, aku... aku suka padamu," ungkap Sasuke yang membuat Ino shock.

"A...pa?"

"Ya. Aku suka padamu. Aku tahu, aku teman Naruto dan aku lebih muda darimu. Sedangkan aku tahu kalau kau tidak ingin berpacaran dengan lelaki yang lebih muda darimu. Tapi jika aku tidak mengungkapkannya aku rasa aku akan gila. Jadi daripada terpendam seperti itu, lebih baik aku ungkapkan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak menerimaku. Kau sudah tahu saja aku sudah senang," Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Ino sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah Ino-_san_. Aku permisi dulu," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang masih diam. Yang hanya dapat menatap punggung Sasuke yang lama-kelamaan menjauh.

_'Sasuke...'_ tiba-tiba Ino berdiri dan mengejar Sasuke. Dipeluknya Sasuke dari belakang.

"Ino-_san_?" Sasuke membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap ke arah Ino.

"Sasuke, aku...aku... mau... jaid pacarmu," ucap Ino gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli. Dia memegang dagu Ino. Mengangkat kepalanya hingga mata Ino menatap matanya.

"_Arigatou _Ino-_hime. Aishiteru_." ucap Sasuke sambil mengcium bibir Ino sekilas. Ino hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Hei, jangan kau sembunyikan wajahmu. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu itu."

"Heh... gombal," Ino memukul pelan dada Sasuke yang ada di depannya itu.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka masih berada di pikirannya masing-masing.

"_Hime_," panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" respon singkat Ino. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Semakin memperpendek jarak antara mereka berdua.

4cm...

3cm...

2cm...

1cm...

Hingga...

"Uwaa... _Teme... _Ino-_nee_... apa yang kalian lakukan?" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba yang merusak moment kedua kekasih baru itu.

END

OMAKE

"Sasuke... ayo cepat," teriak Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang berada sekita dua meter darinya.

"Iya sabar _Hime_," ucap Sasuke yang tidak habis pikir kenapa kekasihnya itu begitu bersemangat.

"Aku ingin beritahu Sakura kalau aku itu sudah punya pacar," Ino bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Kau ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah daripada nanti aku di suruh traktir dia makan."

"Oke-oke. Mana Sakuranya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm..." Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pantai hari ini benar-benar ramai. Tapi tidak susah baginya untuk menemukan sahabatnya itu. Karena warna rambutnya mencolok, akhirnya dia temukan juga. "Ah itu dia. _Forehead_!" teriak Ino sambil berlari menarik tangan Sasuke yang hanya beisa menghela nafas.

"Oh... _Pig_!" kata Sakura tak kalah kencang. "Hei, mana pasanganmu? Kau bawa kan? Dia bukan pacar bohong-bohongan kan?"

"Hei, dia itu bukan bohongan tahu," Ino menoleh pada Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. "Nah Sakura, Ini Sasuke. Pacarku," kata Ino memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Sakura yang hanya bisa bengong. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Eh... dia... bukannya teman Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah... memang. Tapi apa salahnya. Mana pasanganmu? Oh si Sai-mu itu?" tanya Ino.

"Oh Sai. Perkenalkan ini Ino dan ini Sasuke pacarnya," ucap Sakura menarik tangan Sai yang ada di belakangnya.

"Oh, hai. Sai," ucap Sai sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada Ino. Namun Ino hanya bengong.

"Eh... kok mirip sama Sasuke?" tanya Ino. "Sasuke kesini," panggil Ino pada Sasuke yang hanya diam dari tadi. Dia bawa Sasuke ke samping Sai dan dia membandingkan. "Tuh kan mirip."

Sai dan Sasuke saling pandang dan akhirnya mereka membelalakan mata.

"Eh Sasuke?" tanya Sai

"Sai-_nii_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh... kalian kenal?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu. Kami kan Sepupu," kata Sai sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Sakura membentukkan mulutnya menjadi 'O', dan Ino dia hanya bergumam. "Pantes mirip."

^END^

Author Note:

Pertama-tama aku sangat minta maaf karena sudah melupakan fic ini dan fic yang lain selama 1 tahun penuh. Maaf kalau ada yang menunggu fic ini untuk dilanjutkan. Saya hiatus bener-bener gak memberi pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan bagi yang menunggu fic saya yang lain, harap bersabar nunggu beberapa bulan lagi karena persiapan saya untuk Ujian Praktek, UAS, dan UN. Maafkan saya sekali lagi.

Lama kelamaan ceritanya juga makin aneh dan kata-katanya gak enak dibaca. Tolong di maklumi. Sudah lama saya tidak membaca fic dan juga sudah lama tidak membuat fic-khususnya naruto-. Ini saja saya ngetiknya curi-curi waktu di tengah kesibukan saya yang lain-halah-.

Okelah segitu aja yang saya beritahu. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Masih bersediakah kalian memberikan saya REVIEW?


End file.
